bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM32: Pierwszy atak
Part 1 BakuGalaxy i Rada Ośmiu została w bazie Generała do obrony, a także aby reszta drużyny uzyskała zdolność wchodzenia do Formy Armagedonu. Natomiast Generał wraz ze mną i Katshamandem wyruszyliśmy w celu ochrony Kartaru przez Apocalipsusem. Oszczędzaliśmy nasze aury przez zbyt szybkim wyczerpaniem. Potrzebowaliśmy dużo energii do walki z demonem. Jechaliśmy więc limuzyną. Część z obstawy Generała miała motocykle. Staruszek okazał się mieć dobrze wyposażoną technologicznie organizację. Mieliśmy także ze sobą ciekawe stroje. Lekkawo przypominały średniowieczne zbroje, jednak tak naprawdę nie ograniczały możliwości poruszania, a dodatkowo były przepełnione wieloma wynalazkami przeznaczonymi do walki. Wyjątkowo założyłem ten strój. Maska zakrywała absolutnie każdy skrawek głowy. Wiele otworów wentylacyjnych w całym ubiorze umożliwiało oddychanie. Dodatkowo przedtem jedna z maszyn filtrowała je, aby oddychało się czystym. Potężne adamyntowe naramienniki zapewniały silną ochronę. Z tego samego materiału była wykonana ochronka klatki piersiowej, punktów witalnych oraz nagolenniki. Inne miejsca zakrywał dziwny, obcisły materiał, który był doskonałym izolatorem bardzo wielu rodzajów energii. Dodatkowo każdy z nas miał płaszcz z kapturem. W dowolnym momencie mógł odbijać wszelkie światło, dając wrażenie niewidzialności. Droga miała nam zająć 30 minut. Kartar był oddalony o 200 kilometrów. Na szczęście sprzęt Generała naprawdę był świetnie skonstruowany, dzięki czemu pojazd był szybki. Natomiast motocyklowcy jechali na alarmie tworząc dla nas swobodny przejazd. Przez ten czas omawialiśmy taktykę. Niestety niewiedzieliśmy jeszcze skąd i jak uderzy przeciwnik, dlatego Katshamand był na zwiadzie. Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, wszyscy wybiegli z długiej limuzyny. Generał ją zdematerializował i ukrył w swojej sferze kieszeniowej. Każdy zaczął zajmować pozycje obronne. Było nas około trzydzieści osób bez Generała, który nie walczył, a jedynie dowodził bitwą. Miał mnie przy sobie, wraz z dwoma innymi. Nasza kryjówka, z której kierował siłami, znajdowała się w wieży, która niedawno skrywała Posąg Kapciosa. Nagle z hukiem przybył Katshamand rozwalając trzy domy podczas lądowania. Wstawszy, otrzepał się z kurzu i wbiegł na wzniesienie. - Nie ogarniam praw fizyki w pobliżu Kartaru, wyjaśni mi ktoś, dlaczego opór działa jak ślizgawka posmarowana masłem? - powiedział pomniejszy ifryt na przywitanie - To przez Inuictusa, jego zmieszane i niestabilne esencje powodują duże zaburzenia rzeczywistości - wyjaśnił Generał - Jednak trudno na szybko ogarnąć jak to działa, mamy jednak szczęście, że przynajmniej grawitacja działa jak trzeba - Masz jakieś informacje? - zapytałem - Tak i to całkiem ciekawe - oparł pełen dumy - Apo przez kilka ostatnich dni przechadzał się po cmentarzach i zbierał armię umarlaków, aby zaatakować miasto. Spodziewa się obrony. Co więcej, udało mi się odkryć, że ten deszcz, który trwał tak długo to nie było zaklęcie Apa, a jedynie rozgniewany Kashar - Kashar? - zdziwiłem się - To on jeszcze żyje? - Żyje, a nawet ma się świetnie. Co gorsze, cała dawna ekipa Apa jest już gotowa i skalibrowana do naszej sfery. Szczególnie Oroshu, reszta ma jeszcze parę problemów... - Z tego co pamiętam, to ty i Cyrus nie macie zbyt dobrych stosunków - odezwał się Generał - Zawsze był we wszystkim lepszy, zawsze gdy odkrywałem w sobie talent, on po kilku minutach był już arcymistrzem tej dziedziny. Gdy zapuściłem bródkę, on zapuścił lepszą, tylko po to, żeby mnie wpienić. Nieważne, po prostu załatwię tego gnoja - Spokojnie Katshamand, zrobimy to razem, jest zbyt cwany - zapewniłem - Ale to ty go wykończysz - Okej okej, jeszcze się rozkleję - zaśmiał się ifryt, po czym wysunął swoje skrzydła. Zamyślił się i nagle je schował - Wolę pójść pieszo, zajmę moją pozycję... właśnie, jaka jest moja pozycja? - Tutaj - rzekł jeden z wojowników Generała Part 2 Staliśmy cierpliwie na naszych pozycjach. Czekaliśmy na ruch nieprzyjaciela. Stres narastał. Niepewność. Strach wzbudzał jakikolwiek ruch. Nigdy nie byłem tak czujny na wszystko do okoła. Inni najwyraźniej też. Katshamand był tak skupiony, jakby próbował usłyszeć jak rośnie trawa. Od czasu do czasu głaskałem ostrze mojego miecza. Zdażało nam się także rozciągać, albo wykonywać inne ćwiczenia. Mijały godziny, a śladu po Apocalipsusie wciąż nie było. Morale podupadały. Jedyne co zatrzymywało wojowników to srogi wzrok Generała, który obrzucał nim każdego, kto choćby pomyślał o zawróceniu. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nad nami zaczęły zbierać się ciemne chmury. Nagle wyczułem silnie emanującą, złą esencję. Spróbowałem ją namierzyć, jednak Generał zdążył to zrobić. W wieży stał Cyrus. W Katshamandzie wzmógł się gniew. - Próbujecie wziąć nas na nudę? - zapytał pomniejszy ifryt - Nie, po prostu czekałem - odparł Oroshu - Aż ktoś z was ocknie się, że tu jestem. Przy okazji, na zwiady wysyłajcie lepiej rozgarnięte osoby, niż Katshamand - Co?! - krzyknął podbuzowany ifryt - Przecież mówię, nie? - Zaraz - przerwałem nagle - Czy to znaczy, że wiesz o wszystkim? - Tak, wasze rozstawienie sił, kiedy, gdzie i co - mówił Cyrus - Oraz jak uderzyć was tak, aby zabolało Katshamand rzucił się do ataku. Ten jednak bez najmniejszego problemu blokował jego ciosy. Do pomocy ruszyli ludzie Generała, natomiast ten sam zaczął używać energii, aby zaatakować. Przeciwnik był jednak niewiarygodnie szybki i z łatwością unikał próby trafienia. W krytycznych sytuacjach posiłkował się możliwością naginania rzeczywistości, aby przesunąć się. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli odczuwać zmęczenie, Cyrus wyzwolił potężną aurę, która uderzyła sąsiadów, dodatkowo odrzucając ich na kilka metrów. - Coś mi tu nie pasuje - odezwałem się - Skoro wiecie o naszej obronie, gdzie wasz atak, chyba nie masz zamiaru walczyć sam - Racja - przytaknął ifryt wysokiego stopnia - Kashar! W momencie, gdy Oroshu wykrzyknął to imię, z nieba zaczęły spadać gigantyczne meteory, wprost na miejsca, na których znajdowały się nasze siły. Gdy próbowali blokować spadające głazy, wtedy byli atakowani od tyłu przez elitę Apocalipsusa. Cyrus pojawił się przede mną. - No wymoczku - rzekł. Nagle jego ciało zaczęło otaczać pole elektromagnetyczne - Czas na ciebie Rzuciłem się w dół. Stanąłem na rękach i z dużą siłą rzuciłem nogami w głowę Cyrusa. Ten natomiast przygotował się na ochronę dolnych partii ciała. Niewiele to jednak dało, Oroshu odszedł na półtora metra, ale zachował pełną świadomość tego co się dzieje. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie. Przeciwnik patrzył z góry, a jego wyraz twarzy, wyraźnie miał za zadanie, prowokować. Jego uśmieszek był rzeczywiście denerwujący. Nagle od tyłu spróbował go podejść Katshamand. Zrobił unik, aby nie oberwać od Cyrusa, który wykonał kopnięcie z półobrotu. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że przeciwnik machnie dodatkowo drugą nogą, rezygnując ze stania. Katshamand oberwał w głowę od potężnie muskularnej nogi karmazynowego humanoida, który natychmiast po tym, schował swoje nogi w głębi tułowia. Natomiast z niego wydobył się ognisty obłok, który pozwalał mu na lewitowanie. Od razu złapał zdezorientowanego ifryta za szyję, wgniatając w ziemię. Wszyscy rzuciliśmy się do ataku. Na niego jednak nasze ataki nie robiły najmniejszego wrażenia. Stał niewzruszenie niemal nieodczuwając naszych ciosów. Uderzyłem go z całych sił w brzuch. Zabolała mnie cała ręka. Szybko zaczęła tracić siły. - Nie znudziło się wam to łaskotanie? - zapytał się Cyrus z ironicznym śmiechem - Ty idioto, nie widzisz mnie trzymam rękę? - odezwałem się wreszcie. Ifryt zobaczył, że jest ona w głębi jego brzucha. Po chwili jego ciało zaczęło się palić. Od wewnątrz wybuchał. Dodatkowo jego siły witalne zmieniały się w czarną energię, która go powoli zabijała. Skóra rywala zaczynała powoli schodzić. Jednak nagle jego oczy się zaświeciły i cały proces został przerwany, zaś jego ciało całkowicie odnowione. Licznik punktów armagedonu szybko poszybował do góry. Cyrus 24 000U - Co to za potwór? - przeraził się jeden z ludzi Generała. Przeciwnik użył Fali Oroshu, która zmiotła nas z wzniesienia. Gdy się ocknąłem i wstałem, zauważyłem jak w moją stronę zmierza gigantycznych rozmiarów kula ognia. Przeszedłem w formę hybrydy człowieka i feniksa. Poleciałem w jej stronę i spróbowałem wchłonąć. Straciłem na to dużo sił witalnych, ale pomimo to, kula była zbyt duża, a z nieba ciskały we mnie błyskawice i czarna energia, zmniejszająca moją aurę. Zacząłem lecieć w dół. Szybko przemieniłem się w feniksa z czystego ognia. Kula nie zrobiła mi więc czegokolwiek. Usłyszałem w chmurach odgłos wściekłości. Nie miałem wątpliwości, Kashar, demon pogody... Ponownie przybrałem formę hybrydy i zacząłem lecieć w stronę nieba. Oko Feniksa pozwalało mi na szybkie, krótkodystansowe teleportacje znacznie przyspieszające mój lot, a także pozwalające na łatwe uniki. Wzleciałem ponad chmury, gdzie unosiła się dziwna istota. Trudno było ją dostrzec, jednakże na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się mizerna. Otaczała ją potężna aura, która błyszczała na zielono. Aura bez przerwy wytwarzała różne zjawiska atmosferyczne, które mnie atakowały, jednak mój atrybut pozwalał mi bronić się bez większych kłopotów. Nagle skumulowałem całą energię kuli ognia, którą pochłonąłem wcześniej. Zaadaptowałem ją i całkowicie przypisałem ciosowi czarnej energii, która poleciała w przeciwnika. Stwór zaczął swoją wolą powstrzymywać potężny cios czarnej energii. Nie zauważył przez to, że pojawił się za nim. Ostrze Zmierzchu pojawiło się w mojej ręce. Uaktywniłem tryb anielskiego strażnika. Pozwalał on na używanie części mocy, którymi posługiwały się dobre anioły do walki z demonami. Niezwykle skuteczne przeciwko fizycznym powłokom złych. Przebiłem nim aurę przeciwnika docierając, aż do ciała, które rozpłatałem. Chwilę potem uderzył pocisk energii. Nastąpiła potężna eksplozja niszczącą całą materię w promieniu kilku metrów. Na moje szczęście, towarzyszyła jej fala uderzeniowa, która odepchnęła mnie tak mocno, iż straciłem równowagę i zleciałem na ziemię. Ciało Kashara natomiast rozpadło się na małe, zielone kawałeczki. Świeciły dziwnym blaskiem. Gdy zacząłem kontaktować, zauważyłem uśmiechniętego Cyrusa oraz Generała z ekipą, którzy patrzyli na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Szczątki Kashara zaczęły lecieć w jedno miejsce. Punkt, do którego leciały szczątki zaczął świecić na złoto. Poczułem jak z całej okolicy zaczęły być pobierane duże pokłady energii. Nagle coś mnie oślepiło. Moim oczom ukazał się Kashar w dużo potężniejszej formie. Był wielki na 3 metry, a jego mięśnie były przerośnięte nawet jak na niego. Popatrzył na mnie z dziką satysfakcją. Cyrus zapatrzony w tą scenę, nie zauważył, jak Katshamand kopnął go w głowę. Oroshu upadł, ale szybko pojawił się na szczycie wieży. Generał wraz z ekipą dalej próbowali pokonać Cyrusa, ja zaś miałem na głowie Kashara... Cyrus 22 400U Kashar 20 000U Part 3 Przeżycie walki z taką wielką kreaturą, jaką był Kashar, było trudne. Był o wiele większy i silniejszy. Na szczęście miałem tą przewagę, że byłem szybszy. Ciosy przeciwnika były silne. Stale unikałem ciosów, które były wycelowane wysoko. Kashar przez nadmiar mięśni, nie mógł uderzyć nisko, a jego nogi były bardzo małe w porównaniu z resztą ciała. - Lamus - pomyślałem, unikając kolejnego ciosu i kopiąc z całych sił w rzepkę demona, który wystawił prawą rękę, abym nie podchodził, a sam odszedł na 4 metry - Sądziłem, że będzie trudniej Podbiegłem bliżej i złapałem rękoma, dużą rękę Kashara. Przekręciłem ją łokciem do góry. Następnie wykonałem skok, podczas którego założyłem nogi na jego łokieć. Gdy spadłem, złamałem mu rękę. Stwór ryknął. Nagle wyzwolił falę uderzeniową, która odepchnęła mnie na małą odległość. Próbowałem wstać, ale demon zgromadził spory zapas energii i cisnął nim we mnie. Zrobiłem gwiazdę na lewo, aby uniknąć lecącego pocisku. Udało mi się, ale niestety uderzenie w ziemię było tak duże, że spory jej kawałek wybuchł. Odłamki płyt z drogi poleciały na mnie. Wzleciałem ponad podłoże. Kashar wytworzył wokół siebie pole elektromagnetyczne, które regenerowało jego szare ciało. Czarne niczym węgiel oczy zaśiweciły na zielono. W czasie kiedy używał tego rodzaju ruchów, jego ciało stawało się słabsze. Czyżby potrafił w dowolnym momencie zmieniać energię na materię i odwrotnie? Cóż, jak widać, nadmiar energii mu nie służy. Zastanawiałem się co zrobić, aby go pokonać. Wylądowałem jakieś 10 metrów od niego. Zacząłem strzelać kulami ognia. Niestety, bez efektu. Moje ataki zatrzymywały się przed demonem. Użyłem swojej energii w formie lśniącej strzały. Poleciała w stronę rywala i pole elektromagnetyczne pochłonęło mój strzał. Użyłem więc jednego z prawdawnych ruchów, Bicz obronny. W moim ręku zmaterializował się ciemnoczerwony bicz. Uderzyłem nim z pole osłaniające Kashara. Błskawicznie utraciło 20% energii. U demona zaczął pulsować gniew. Użył otaczającej go aury, aby uderzyć mnie dużym ładunkiem elektrycznym. Oko Feniksa pozwoliło mi poprowadzić błyskawicę przez rękę i nogę, omijając serce, aby w końcu uziemić ją. Niestety, przeciwnik nie przestawał, a moje ciało zaczęło się powoli spalać. Nagle jednak coś przebiło Kashara na wylot. Atak się skończył, a ja mogłem odnowić uszkodzenia. Popatrzyłem na ostrze miecza, wystawające z brzucha ofiary. Dziwny materiał oraz dziwne zdobienia w języku podobnym do tego ze starożytnego Festos. - Koth! - krzyknąłem wykonując kopniak z półobrotu na twarzy demona - Bawole, gdzieś zniknął? - Ciebie też miło widzieć - zaśmiał się chłopak wyjmując Anielski Miecz z ciała bestii - A wiesz, byłem sobie w czarnej sferze, takie tam, zwiedzanie - Czyli od powrotu Cyrusa, siedziałeś gdzieś tutaj? - spytałem - Nie mogłem wrócić na Ziemię - wyjaśniał - Myślisz, że kto sprawił pojawienie się Kartaru? - No ta, ale z drugiej strony, Kartar jest kluczem do Rdzenia Zatracenia - Spokojnie, wszystko obmyśliłem. Tu jest tylko kilka ulic Kartaru, a właściwa część została. Reszta co widać to iluzja kogoś, kto chciał osobiście porozmawiać z Cyrusem. Bakugan Bitwa! Lunarion Start! Metaloręki wyrzucił złotą kulkę, która po otwarciu, zmieniła się w wielkiego czterorękiego smoka. Od razu rzucił się na Cyrusa, który ledwo uniknął spotkania z zębami złotego zwierza. Zanim całą głowa minęła ifryta, smok zmienił się w złotego rycerza, który z impetem uderzył karmazynowego humanoida w głowę. Zdezorientowany Oroshu upadł na ziemie, a przed nim stanął Lunarion w swojej złotej zbroi. Jego ciemnoniebieska peleryna łopotała na wietrze. Bił od niego duży, wręcz oślepiający blask. W końcu Cyrus zacisnął zęby ze złości. Jego nogi zmieniły się w ognisty podmuch i uniósł się w powietrze. Zaczął ciskać piorunami w Lunariona. Ten jednak stał niewzruszony. - Wykończcie Kashara - odezwał się bakugan - Cyrus jest mój Generał wydał rozkaz rzucenia się na demona, który walczył z naszą dwójką. Było nas ośmiu, on zaś jeden. Atakowaliśmy po największej ilości bram w największej częstotliwości. Nie był w stanie się bronić przed naszymi ciosami, wspomaganymi przez specjalne ruchy. Niewiele nam trzeba było się postarać, aby Kashar rozproszył swoją powłokę. Jego esencja wzleciała do góry i połączyła się z chmurą. Zaczął nas atakować gradem i błyskawicami, jednak i to mu nic nie dało. Katshamand, Generał i ja wytworzyliśmy osłonę. Od razu reszta przygotowała atak, który uniemożliwił Kasharowi kontrolowanie chmury. Osłabiony demon próbował jeszcze kilka razy nas zaatakować, lecz nasze zgranie to było dla niego zbyt wiele. Nie oszczędzaliśmy się w atakowaniu, używaliśmy naszych najsilniejszych kombinacji posiłkując się najpotężniejszymi wzmacniaczami. Nie omieszkaliśmy uszkodzić własnych aur. W pewnym momencie zaatakowaliśmy jednoczeście. W środku esencji demona nastąpił wybuch energii niszczący całą materię w pobliżu. Demon ponownie przybrał cielesną formę, jednak tym razem była niezwykle mizerna. Padł na ziemię nieprzytomny. Nagle obok niego spadł Cyrus wyraźnie zirytowany. Kilka metrów dalej stał Lunarion z wyciągniętym mieczem w strone ifryta. Oroshu był niezwykle zdenerowany, a jego wskaźnik punktów będący niemal na 0, pokazywał siłę z jaką walczył przyjaciel Elratha. Cyrus kucnął i dotknął ciało demona pogody. - To nie koniec - odezwał się w końcu - My tylko badaliśmy grunt, a Apocalipsus rzucił barierę ochronną. Nikt się stąd nie wydostanie - Wracam do szefa, spodziewajcie się całej armii - dodał nagle. Zanim zdążyliśmy zareagować, zniknął nam z oczu wraz z ciałem Kashara. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex